Asylum
by EJ4
Summary: Letters from Qumar


Title: Asylum Author: EJ (babysister_westwing@earthlink.net) Rating: R (For sexual themes) Comments: This is just a something I have always been wanting to write. I'm not a good dialogue writer, so I did as much as possible with just describing. I hope you don't mind me posting this here, but Abbey and CJ are so strong on Women's rites. So I thought it might fit here. This is for Marie thank you for being my momma. Summary: Her struggle in Qumar. DISCLAIMERS: NOT MINE just Khayr, Abdul, and Ameera.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
She walked exactly 3 steps behind him, No more, no less. Her eyes stayed focused on the large dirt road afraid that if she looked any higher than she was allowed she would loose what she had left to call her own.  
  
As they walked into the house, she turned around and closed the door behind her, then pulled all the drapes closed. Rule one: unless alone and with your husband's permission you may never be unveiled.  
  
After making sure the house was darkened she tapped lightly on the study door, and in a soft tone she asked quietly to remove her layers of heavy black cloth. When she received no reply she backed slowly out of the study and went down the hall to her room. As she opened the door she glanced around at what she had left of her "haven." One photo album, one dress, one comb, one hair clip, the mattress and one thin blanket. She felt the tear roll down her cheek this is all she would ever have. She carefully pulled the cloth from around her face and let it fall into a puddle on the floor. Her shoes soon joined the pile as she knelt on the ground and pulled the tattered letter from her pocket. Her friend from the market knew somebody who knew somebody from America. The land of those who are free. Oh how she longed to be in the land of those who were free. But all she was, was some woman who was at the disposal of her husband to produce a son to become one of them.  
  
Her fingers gently opened the pages of the letter and she turned away from the door just incase somebody came in. She struggled slightly with some of the words, but after a few moments she continued on to the end of the short letter from her new friend. A woman named Claudia. She seemed to understand her problems, and that was all she needed. Somebody to understand. She turned the paper over and with her pencil began to write in very broken English  
  
Dear Claudia:  
  
I hear weather is good in United States. Abul Khayr tells that marine is coming to a nearby city to fight. If I could I go. Things are getting bad. I wish there was some way for me to come to land of free. I'm sure I am taking time. I must go fix dinner. I look for next reply.  
  
Ameera  
  
After tucking the letter into an envelop she put it back in her pocket and curled into a small ball on her bed and looked out the window at the blue sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After sending her assistant on a few errands, she pulled the envelope out of her drawer and pulled out the letter. Letting out a soft sigh she read over the letter and then pulled out a new clean sheet of paper.  
  
Dear Ameera,  
  
If there was some way, you know I would bring you hear no matter what it took. Khayr told me about Abdul. Just stay strong. Abbey and I are keeping you in our prayers. Here is a little something for you. I saw it when I was in India last week. Stay safe, Khayr will be there.  
  
Claudia.  
  
She tucked the small letter into the envelope with the small necklace taped to the letter. She also wrote a small letter to Khayr. Ever since the day they met in Iran, they had tried to think of a way to free his friend from the wrath of Qumar. She turned around and glanced out the window at the bright blue sky and said a silent prayer for her friends.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
She awoke with a start when she heard her door break open. The tears poured from her eyes as he drug her through the house out into the street where they were waiting. She tried to get up and run, but she let out a cry when his hand grabbed her arm and push her against the wall of the house. She tried to keep his hands away from her skirt, but gave in after she felt his hand across her face. She had to let him have his way or suffer the stones.  
  
She fell to the ground after she had been left behind. She felt a soothing hand wrap around her and begin to lift her off the ground. His words were soothing and so kind.  
  
"We are going to land of free Ame"  
  
A small smile crossed her lips and she wrapped an arm around his neck before she almost passed out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
She held his hand tightly as they walked into the crowded airport. He told her that he knew where he was going and she was safe with him now. She pulled the cloth tighter around her head as he whisked her through the people towards the exit.  
  
He said she was waiting for her as he left her at the gate of the white building. When the guard asked if she needed help, she replied slowly and softly.  
  
"I am here for CJ Cregg"  
  
The guard nodded and asked for her name then showed her up to the west wing entrance. After helping her check In with the guard at the desk, she sat down in the small chair and quietly waited.  
  
"Ameera." She heard a few minutes later. She looked up at the woman in front of her.  
  
"Claudia." She said slowly standing up. The two embraced. Never so soon did they think they would meet. Khayr was to thank for this.  
  
"I want to seek asylum," She said letting go and looked at CJ with fearful eyes.  
  
"Then lets do it." She said squeezing her hand and led her to her office. She was going to keep her promise no matter how much it cost her. 


End file.
